


You're All That Matters To Me

by AriiLovezzYouu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriiLovezzYouu/pseuds/AriiLovezzYouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is homophobic because of growing up with John. Sam runs off to college and meets a boy. Dean goes to get him to help him find John. Madness ensues. (i suck at summaries. It's wincest, obviously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All That Matters To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural. If I did, it definitely would have gone differently. \

Dean missed his little brother more and more every day. He wished it was only in a brotherly way, but alas, he missed the younger boy’s body. He missed the sinewy muscles that were normally hidden beneath plaid shirts and jackets but were on full display after Sam took a shower. Dean always opted to take his shower second, using the time to tug himself off to the thought of touching those muscles and gripping the biceps as he pounded into his brother’s tight ass. 

 

He wished Sam hadn’t deserted him and ran off to college. He wished the younger boy was still hunting with him and their father, taking down the scum of the earth. But one thing he wished more than anything, was that his little brother felt the same way about him. Sam was strictly straight, and had never once indicated that he would bat for the same team, so Dean just kept his thoughts to himself and continued to rub himself off in the shower to the impure, incestuous thoughts that plagued his mind at every turn.

 

John Winchester was a hard man. He raised his sons on the road, teaching them to hunt down the creatures that go bump in the night, all while searching for the one bastard that killed his wife. He was hard on his sons, they couldn’t afford to fuck up. Dean was the older brother, he had to protect Sam. John taught Dean that he had to be the role model for Sammy. He had to be the macho, manly-man, taking his image from the one of their dad. He was expected to fall in love with a pretty girl and settle down, but at the same time was expected to not lose focus on his job. The family business.

 

Dean stepped out of the Impala and stood in front of the house. The house that held his brother while he studied at Stanford University. He walked to the door and stepped inside.

 

His jaw dropped. His brother, his  _ straight  _ brother, was asleep in bed with another man. “What the fuck, Sam?!” Dean yelled, startling the other two men into awareness.

 

“Dean?! What are you doing?! How did you even get in?!” Sam yells at the older man, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

 

“ME?! What am **_I_ ** doing?! You’re the one in bed with another man, Sammy!” Dean’s heart was in his chest, his image of his little brother shattering before his eyes.

 

“Dean, This is Jesse. My boyfriend.” Sam replied calmly, indicating the man he was in bed with.

 

“Since when have you been a faggot, Sam?!” Dean couldn’t help but spew the hateful word towards his baby brother, he just couldn’t fathom how his world had flipped this much.

“Hey man, that’s not cool. Don’t talk to Sam that way!” The other man, Jesse, countered. 

 

“Jesse don’t worry about it. It’s not really his words, it’s our father’s. Dean is probably just angry because he wasn’t expecting this.” His brother tried to placate his boyfriend while Dean just sat there gaping like a fish.

 

“Speaking of dad, Sam, we need to talk. Alone.” Dean said pointedly.

 

“Anything you need to say, you can say in front of Jess.”

 

“Fine. Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

 

“Excuse us Jesse, I need to talk to Dean.” Sam kissed his boyfriend and led Dean into the next room.

 

“So, what do you expect me to do about this, Dean? I left that life behind. I have a life here. I don’t want to get back into that stuff.” Sam tried to explain.

 

“I expect you to come help me find our father, Sam. He took care of us, now it’s our turn.”

 

“He told me that if I left, not to come back. What makes you think he’ll be happy that I came to help you find him?” Dean just wanted to get his brother out of this house and into the Impala.

 

“Because you’re still his son and I know he cares. He was just mad. So come on, go tell Jesse that you’re coming with me.”

 

“Dean, I have an interview on Monday that I need to prepare for, and I don’t want to go find dad. I’m sorry that he hasn’t come back, but I just don’t want to get back into that life.”

 

“Sammy,” Dean said with a scared look in his eyes, “please. I already lost you, I don’t want to lose dad too. I promise that if you go with me tonight, I’ll bring you right back once we find him and you won’t hear from me again. Just… Please?”

 

Sam sighed. “I wasn’t trying to leave you, Dean. I just got an opportunity to go to school, so I took it. I wanted to better myself. Go to college, law school, become a lawyer, help people.”

 

“You were helping people already, being a lawyer isn’t anything compared to what we do. We save people’s lives from the monsters under the bed. Please, just help me find him and I won’t ask you for help on anything else.” 

 

“Fine, let me just get some stuff and try to explain to Jesse that I’ll be gone. But I need to be home before Monday. This interview is really important.”

 

“Fine, yeah, fine. I’ll be in the Impala.” Dean walked out the door, heading towards his baby.

 

Sam walked back into the other room where Jesse waited. “Jesse, I’m sorry, but I have to go on a trip with my brother to find our dad. It won’t take long, I’m sure he just forgot that he needed to check in with my brother. I’ll be back in time for my interview okay?” He kissed his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you. I’ll be back soon.”

 

“Have a good time. And don’t forget to call me, I want to at least know you’re okay. I love you, too.” Jesse sighed, knowing Sam had made the final decision and nothing could change his mind. 

  
Sam gathered some things and headed out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing thrives off of comments, if you want a new chapter faster, leave a comment! :D


End file.
